parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Super Mouse Detective Part 4-Enter Chief McBrusque
(As Mighty Mouse plays a mournful tune, Wart nudges Tammy encouragingly.) (Tammy walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Mighty Mouse is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Tammy/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? Daddy's gone and I'm all alone. (Mighty pauses momentarily.) *Mighty Mouse/Basil: (still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Tammy's sad face, decides to humor her.) *Mighty Mouse/Basil: Surely your Mother know where he is. *Tammy/Olivia: I--- Have No Mother. (Mighty screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Mighty Mouse/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps... (firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers. (turns away) *Tammy/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a Mice. (Mighty's eyes widen and he leans towards Anne Marie intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Mighty Mouse/Basil: Did you say...MICE? (smirks) *Tammy/Olivia: Yes. *Mighty Mouse//Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have three round brown hair? *Tammy/Olivia: I don't know. But he had Chef McBrusque! (This information is key to Taran, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Might Mouse/Basil: HA! *Danger Mouse/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Mighty Mouse/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That Mice, one Scuttlebutt by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Chief McBrusque! (Mighty Mouse points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a ruthless judge sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of McBrusque's sinister grin.) *Danger Mouse/Dawson: Uh...Mcbrusque? *Mighty Mouse/Basil:(leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting McBrusque's character.) He's a genius, Danger. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Mighty Mouse moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Danger Mouse/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Mighty Mouse/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Mighty Mouse's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through London's sewers.) *Mighty Mouse/Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Chief McBrusque's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Alvin is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil mice is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has fair skin, red hair, and evil red eyes. He wears a Blue Police Suit Sherriff Hat, and shoes. He also wears a black cape. His name is Police Chief McBrusque. mcbrusque's voice is dark and wicked.) *Chief BcBrusque/Ratigan: (chuckles wickedly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Alvin? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Alvin/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Chief McBrusque/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Mcbrusque's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Merlin becomes angry and defiant.) *Alvin/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Frollo, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on McBrusque's robe. The man scowls at the resultant stain.) *Alvin/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Chief Mcbrusque'' has wiped the oil from his robe and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Chief McBrusuqe/Ratigan: (''biting off rage) Mmm... (normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Tammy's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here. *Alvin/Flaversham: T-Tammy? *Chief McBrusque/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Chief McBrusque/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Chief Mcbrusque picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the magician.) *Chief McBrusque/Ratigan (yelling) FINISH IT, SELLIVE!! (With a heavy heart, Alvin does as he's told.) (Outside, Chief McBrusque is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Chief McBrusque/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Scuttlebutt is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Chief Mcbrusqu/Ratigan: Scuttlebutt? (Mr. Scuttlebutt doesn't awaken, so c screams in his ear.) *Chief McBrusque/Ratigan: (calling back) SCUTTLEBUTT! (Startled, the man from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Chief's feet.) *Chief Mcbrusque/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *ScuttleButt/Fidget: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... *Chief Mcbrusque/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, SCUTTLEBUT! *Scuttlebutt/Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (Mr. Scuttlebutt rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts